Zombie Apocalypse
by SomeRandomSlytherin
Summary: October and her friends take any day as normal. But today, life changes as they no it. WARNING: Cliffhanger! Btw, to you mean (and dumb) haters, I have three words for you! HATERS GONNA HATE! I hope you enjoy the story! I worked hard on it! Part 2, coming soon! :)


The Zombie Apocalypse

Characters:

October Matthews (Hair Color: Dyed Orange with purple tips Eye color: Brown)

Quinn Smith (Hair color: Dyed a gray blue Eye color: Green)

Molly Quik (Hair color: Dark red Eye color: Silver)

Jacob Arnold (Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown)

Logan Carlson (Hair color: Light brown Eye color: Blue)

Nova Kane (Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Blue)

Sean Lorel (Hair color: Light red Eye color: Green)

Lauren Kate (Hair color: Blonde with pink highlights Eye color: Blue)

Sasha Hill (Hair color: Dyed blossom pink Eye color: Silver)

Ophelia Jones (Hair color: Brown Eye color: Green)

 _ **The Zombie apocalypse**_

 _Today, was the day, life changed as we know it. People screaming left and right trying to run, trying to hide._ **Wait.** _What?_ **You can't start a story like that. You have to start from the beginning, before the Zombie Apocaly-** _SHH! Don't give it away!_ **It's literally the title.** _Okay, well what do you want me to do again?_ **Start the story from the beginning, that's how all stories start, you know.** _Ugh, fine._

"October!" someone shouted. October turned to see one of her best friends, Quinn Smith.

"Hey, Quinn." October replied.

"Guess what?" Quinn smiled.

"What?" October asked eagerly.

"I finally got an A on my algebra test! It took so much work, but I finally did it!" Quinn squealed.

"Good job, Quinn! I gotta go, see you later in the cafeteria!" October smiled.

"Okay, bye!" Quinn called to October as she walked to class.

When lunch finally rolled around, October headed to the cafeteria to see her friends. Molly, Jacob, Logan, Nova, and Sean. After getting her lunch she sat down at the circle table in the corner of the cafeteria and waited.

"Hey." Molly said before sitting down.

"Hey, Molly." October replied.

"I have this weird feeling…" Molly sighed.

"Why?" October asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Molly asked.

October nodded and held up her pinky. Molly quickly crossed it with hers and took a deep breath.

"I think that something might happen today. Like something bad." Molly explained.

Jacob sat down and laughed.

"I didn't say you could laugh either!" Molly hissed.

"Well, I just got here. And besides Molly, nothing ever happens around here. You're just probably feeling tired or something… or maybe sick." Jacob said in a mild growl.

"You aren't my therapist, you can't tell me what I'm feeling." Molly shrieked.

"You have a therapist?" Nova asked, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Yes. Only because I was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder." Molly explained.

"So… you're probably just having a panic attack, or a pre panic attack." Jacob grumbled.

"You don't know that!" Molly shouted.

"Okay, guys. Chill out, you're gonna get the whole cafeteria looking our way." Nova said, rolling her eyes mildly.

Molly let out a small huff before shoving a piece of cardboard, what this school calls pizza, in her mouth.

"Guys! I got an A on my algebra test!" Quinn said gleefully, taking her seat.

"Good job." Nova smiled.

"Lucky, I failed that quiz." Logan said, sitting next to Molly.

Molly shot him a slight glare but Logan ignored her.

"I always get A's." Jacob huffed.

"Oh, stop. Can't you ever congratulate anybody?" October growled at him.

"No, I can't. Not unless I want to." Jacob shot back.

"Stop picking fights with everyone." Molly demanded.

Jacob rolled his eyes and continued eating his lunch.

"Where's Sean?" Logan asked.

"Probably late. Like always." Molly growled.

"Of course he's late, otherwise he would be here." Logan said, laughing.

Molly glared in response.

"Nice to know you all talk about me behind my back." Sean said jokingly.

"Yeah. We could say worse to your face." Molly retorted.

"OH, SNAP!" Quinn chuckled.

"Wow…" Sean said. "Anyways, if you would like to know why I'm late, I'd be happy to tell you." he added.

"Sure, tell us your lame excuse for this time." Molly hissed.

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, the reason why I'm late is because my phone had an emergency message. It says to tune into the news at exactly 4:30." Sean explained.

"Ooh, creepy." Jacob said, doing a fake shudder.

"It's not a joke, check your phone." Sean growled.

They all did so.

"Well, I guess everyone meet in the Computer lab at 4:30 so we can figure out what's going on." Molly said.

"Since when did we take orders from a auburn haired google?" Jacob growled.

"Since the day you became my friend." Molly countered.

Jacob huffed and shoved more food into his mouth. When the bell rang, everyone quickly got up to get to their locker for their next class.

"See you all at 4:30." Molly instructed to everyone, and they all nodded back.

Except Jacob, of course.

After school, they all headed to the computer lab to find out this 'important announcement'. When they opened the door, they looked around to find Molly.

"Finally, you guys are here. Took you long enough." she snorted.

"Hello to you to, Molly." October joked.

Molly replied with a smile.

"So, are we going to watch the news now, or what?" Quinn asked.

"I've got the link right here." Molly said, motioning for them to come and sit.

October sat down in a swivel chair next to Molly. Nova and Quinn shared the seat to Molly's left. The boys all stood up and watched from behind. Molly clicked open the link that lead to a live youtube video.

"Can't we just watch funny cat videos instead?" Sean asked.

"Shh." Quinn hissed.

"We bring you a special report, live in front of Pinewood High Boarding school." The news person said.

"Wait, isn't that our school?" October whispered.

Molly bit her lip and began to fumble with the stress ball on her lap.

"We have issued a very disastrous event… A chemical imbalance, the authorities are looking into the science room where it all went wrong yesterday afternoon. Charles, going to you." The scene changed to a familiar science classroom.

"Omg, that science room was closed today!" Logan gasped.

"Shh!" They all hissed.

"Hello, we are here, Live from the scene where everything went down. Yesterday, two students were working on a project of potions. As they were mixing the potions, a big explosion happened. When teachers came into investigate, they said the students were not even in there anymore. They fear the worst may have happened, and that they may have gotten caught in the explosion." the news man explained.

"Creepy." Jacob said, this time he wasn't joking.

"Charles, why are you groaning?" the cameraman asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not groaning… neither is my stomach, I ate a healthy lunch earlier." Charles replied.

"Agh! Run!" someone screamed.

Then the camera fell and the screen went fuzzy.

Molly let out a small shriek.

"What happened?" She winced.

"I don't know…" October whispered.

"Wait, the live stream didn't end, the camera is still running…" Jacob pointed out.

They all focused their eyes back on the screen again. Soon enough, someone picked up the camera. But you couldn't see the person's face. All they could hear was grumbling. Then the camera turned of with a large smack and the video ended. Everyone was frozen.

"If that was live… that means that happened, just now… in our school." Molly said, practically whispering.

"What was that thing?" October asked.

Suddenly the lights went out and the room became cold. October rubbed her arms trying to keep warm.

"What's going on?" Quinn whimpered.

"HELP!" Someone screeched.

Jacob took his phone and saw two people. It was Lauren and Sasha, the two most popular girls in school.

"There was someone in the hall, they were extremely stinky and smelled like rotten or burned flesh. And when we asked what was wrong, they just groaned and started walking towards us!" Lauren explained.

Molly burst into tears.

"Molly, it's okay! We're safe!" Nova assured her, but it didn't work.

"Do you think it's a… Zombie apocalypse?" Sean gasped.

"Zombies don't exist!" October practically yelled.

"But chemicals and explosions do." Molly sniffed.

"We need to find safety… and supplies. We also need to get as many people together as possible. Nova, Quinn, Sasha, and Sean you all go and find more people. Molly, Logan, October, and Lauren will come with me to get supplies." Jacob ordered.

"What makes zombies so awful anyways?" Sasha asked.

"They can eat your brain, and turn you into one of their own, duh." Jacob replied.

"I think these might be different. I walked past the science lab after it happened, and some of the camera crew was dead! But some were nowhere to be seen!" Lauren whimpered.

"So they choose who they infect and then kill the ones they don't want to?" October asked.

"Sounds like it." Jacob shrugged. "Anyways, let's go. Don't get killed, or infected." he added.

Nova gave October a hug.

"What's wrong?" October asked.

"Just in case I never get to see you again. Remember, your bestie is the best!" Nova smiled.

October nodded.

October hugged Quinn too.

"Alright, we gotta go. No more sappy stuff." Jacob demanded.

October rolled her eyes and started walking with them.

After walking around for what felt like hours, they finally found a supply closet with first aid kits, brooms, canned food, bottled water, paper towels, towels, toilet paper, and buckets.

"Awesome, we hit the jackpot! Take as much as you possibly can. We need as much food as possible." Jacob said.

Everyone nodded and took as much as their hands could possibly carry. They put even more in bags, and they also took water, and anything and everything they could get their hands on.

"We'll need to come back at some point… we need to mark it as ours." Jacob said.

"Ooh, I know!" October said.

October reached into her pocket and took a small marker out. On the front of the door she put a giant 'Z'.

"What does the 'Z' stand for, Oct?" Molly asked.

"Zombies. If that's what these things are, anyways." October explained.

"Shh." Lauren said suddenly. October turned around to see the hallway. She saw one lone figure, that looked dead and lifeless, yet still alive.

"I think it's a zombie." Lauren whispered.

Everyone quietly walked out of the supply closet and hid behind a wall and peeked around the corner.

"It looks like a zombie." Molly said softly.

They all nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to walk away, one of the cans from the canned food hit the ground with a _clunk!_ They all looked around in horror.

"Run!" Jacob whisper shouted.

October picked up the dropped can and did so, following behind everyone.

"I can't keep up!" October winced.

"You have to try, Oct!" Molly called over her shoulder, making sure not to be too loud.

"Is there a zombie chasing us right now?" Lauren asked.

Logan turned his head.

"I think so!" he shouted.

Everyone else let out a shriek, even Jacob.

"Molly, use your free hand and call the others! Say to meet in classroom 304!" Jacob demanded.

Molly struggled to get her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Nova?" Molly said into the phone after dialing the number like a mad man.

"What's wrong?" Nova said on the other end.

"Well… small problem. We're being chased. By the way, meet us in room 304, as soon as possible! We're on our way to the third floor now!" Molly explained.

October couldn't hear the reply. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it echoing, almost. Once they reached the stairs, October tripped.

"October!" Molly shouted, turning around.

"Molly, keep running!" Jacob demanded.

Molly did so.

Jacob quickly helped October up and grabbed the food bag she had been struggling to carry. October turned around for a split second to see the figure running her way. Suddenly, she was frozen.

"October, come on!" Jacob said.

October didn't reply.

Jacob finally pulled her arm and October began moving up the stairs. After a lot of running, they made it to the third floor and opened room 304, just as the others were.

"GO INSIDE!" Jacob, Molly, October, and Lauren shouted.

They quickly filed inside the classroom and slammed the door behind them, locking it as well.

"That was close." October panted, leaning her back against the door.

"Did you find anymore people?" Molly asked.

"Only one. This is Ophelia Jones." Quinn explained.

"How come your the only one, Ophelia?" Lauren asked hastily.

"Well, everyone else thought it was a joke and ignored it. But I saw the news report, and I saw the dead camera crew." Ophelia explained.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." October sighed.

"I know." Nova replied.

"I'm so happy your all okay." Molly said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"How much supplies did you get?" Sean asked.

"Lots of food and water, plus some other stuff, like paper towels and such." Jacob explained.

"Should we look around to make sure there are no zombies in here?" Quinn asked.

"Ooh, I also found a flashlight." Molly said.

Molly clicked the flashlight on, and shined it around the room.

"Nope, nothing in here." Molly sighed.

"Phew…" Sasha said.

"Well, what do we do? Hide in here? Is that it?" Lauren snarked.

"Well if you wanna go get eaten by zombies, be my guest." Jacob shot back.

"I don't think she meant it like that." October snarled.

"Well, I'm just saying. If you don't want to hide in here, and be safe, then go ahead and go now. Surely it wouldn't be so bad to have your brain eaten." Jacob shot back.

"Why are you complaining? You have nothing to worry about." October smirked.

"OH, SNAP!" Molly squeaked.

"Alright, come on. Let's find a quiet activity. We can't have anyone know where we are. Especially those things." Logan said.

"You mean zombies?" Molly asked, sitting down at one of the desks.

"Yeah, either way." Logan shrugged.

October took a seat in the desk next to Molly and opened her backpack.

"Hey, has anyone seen my notebook?" October asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"NO! That notebook has everything! My stories, my secrets, everything!" October said, frantically looking everywhere.

"Well we can't go out and look for it." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll have to go and look for it myself then. I'm not losing that notebook." October hissed.

"Oct, you can't go out there in a crisis like this!" Nova winced,

"What am I supposed to do? Let those creatures tear it apart before I can get to it?!" October shrieked.

"October, was it? Well, if I may say, it is very dangerous out there." Ophelia said, helping Quinn braid her hair.

"I have to find it!" October exclaimed.

"First of all, there's no guarantee that the zombies will rip it apart." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but there's not guarantee that it won't." October shot back.

"Ooh…" everyone else muttered.

"Oh don't start." October growled.

"I'm going to go find it. I'll take a broom with me just in case." October said, crossing her arms.

"What's a broom gonna do?" Sean asked, scrolling through his phone.

"Fend the zombies off? I don't know." October shrugged.

"October, you shouldn't go by yourself." Quinn whimpered.

"Well, no one else is volunteering to go with me." October said.

"I will!" Quinn and Molly said in unison.

"Well, if they go, I go." Nova said.

"Shouldn't someone strong go?" Sean smirked.

"Yeah, your right someone strong should go." October said.

Molly, Quinn, and Nova's smiles faded.

"Come on, Molly, Quinn, Nova." October smirked back.

Sean looked shocked.

"Ooh, roasted!" Logan echoed.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet in here." Lauren said, rolling her eyes.

Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, let's go." October said in a mild growl.

October peeked out the door. She carefully opened it and looked around. The coast seemed clear. She motioned for her friends to follow her. October tried to think of where it would be. She started first by heading to the stairs, where she fell. She quietly peeked down the stairs and saw her familiar, purple leather notebook.

"I see it!" October whispered.

She carefully walked down the stairs, making sure to be aware of her surroundings. She quietly bent down and grabbed the book in her hands.

"Phew…" She said quietly.

She carefully turned around and started walking back, her friends trailing close behind her.

"That was quick." Jacob said.

October just rolled her eyes.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Quinn whispered to Nova.

Nova nodded and smiled.

October turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

October gave them a look.

"Whatever." she said, sitting down and opening her notebook.

"Why is that thing so important, anyways?" Lauren growled.

"Why is makeup so important to you?" October shot back.

Lauren looked shocked.

"Oh, snap!" Molly said.

"Don't start." October chuckled.

"I can't help it. Your comebacks are too good." Molly smiled.

"I know." October bragged.

After a while, everyone was getting hungry.

"What's in the cans, anyway?" Lauren asked.

"Looks like some kind of beans in this one." Molly said, holding it up.

"Ew," Lauren replied.

"Well what do you prefer? Mushy carrots? Corn? Some kind of green stuff?" Molly shrugged.

"I'll take the corn!" October said.

"Okay." Molly replied, handing her the can.

"I'll take the green stuff. It's the closest thing to a salad. At least… that's what is looks like… I think." Sasha said.

Molly passed her the can with a plastic spoon.

Sasha slowly took a small bite.

"Mmm, it's actually not the bad. I think it's actually jello." Sasha giggled.

"Sasha, jello is not on your diet!" Lauren complained.

"So? We might die, I don't have to follow my diet." Sasha countered.

Molly tried to stifle a heaping laugh. But when Sean accidently dropped a can and all the food contents fell in his hair, she couldn't contain it.

"Molly, stop! Your making me laugh!" October snickered.

Molly held her breath but it didn't work.

"Shh, you guys are being to loud." Jacob growled.

"Well sorry, mister grumpy." October hissed.

"Perfect for each other!" Quinn whispered to Nova.

Nova nodded frantically.

"What are you guys talking about?" October asked.

"Nothing!" They said.

October rolled her eyes.

After they finished eating, they threw all the empty cans away.

"It's cold in here." Molly whimpered.

"The heat went out an hour ago." October explained.

"What are we gonna do when we have to go sleep?" Molly asked.

"Boys will have to sleep on one side of the room, and girls will have to sleep on the other." October shrugged.

"What about pajamas?" Molly asked.

"I can probably sneak to my dorm and grab a few pairs. I have tons. Plus, my dorm is right out this window." Quinn said.

"What about for us dudes?" Sean asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have some of my dad's spare clothes that he lent me not to long ago. It's just a bunch of shorts and shirts." Quinn explained.

"Sounds good." Logan said.

Later that night, they helped Quinn pry open the window. October decided to go with her. They carefully snuck out, onto a small ledge. Once they made it to the dorms, they snuck through another window and went inside. They looked around to make sure the room was empty, and it was. Quinn grabbed the pajamas and her and October snuck back to through the window.

"We're back." October said.

"How will we all change?" Molly asked.

"There's bathrooms in the back of the classroom. There's a least 3 stalls each. The boys will all go in that bathroom, 3 of us girls will go in their, and then the rest of us will change out here." October explained.

Molly nodded. All of the boys went into the bathroom to change. Nova, Quinn, and Molly went into the girls bathroom to change. October changed in one corner of the room, Lauren changed in a different one, Sasha waited for a bathroom stall, and Ophelia changed in a different corner. Once they were all done, the girls chose to sleep in the back of the classroom.

"How come we have to sleep in the front of the classroom?" Sean asked.

"So if any zombies come in here, we get a head start on running." Nova said.

"Ugh." Sean replied.

"What about bedding?" Molly asked.

"I brought some, don't worry. Quinn has lots of pillows and blankets." October chuckled.

Quinn shrugged. "It's true." She smiled.

October gave everyone a pillow and a blanket.

"This feels so weird. A zombie apocalypse." Molly said suddenly.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Yeah." October sighed.

After that it was silence. October stayed up late, writing in her journal.

 _Journal, November 12, 2018_

 _Today something completely crazy happened. You probably wouldn't believe it, because I don't either. A real zombie apocalypse. I still don't believe it's real, it all feels like a dream, and in the morning I'll wake up in my room, and nothing will have happened at all. Maybe that's just what I'm hoping. I nearly got eaten by a zombie, and I probably would've been if it wasn't for the jerky Jacob saving me. (Hey, I think that should be my new nickname for him.) We got as many supplies as possible. The only fortunate thing about this is Lauren and Sasha aren't allowed to talk very loud, or very much at all. (If they were allowed to talk, the only thing they would talk about would be boys, or how tragic this entire thing is and make a big scene out of it.) Another good thing is, I'm with all my friends. It could be worse. (I just hope it doesn't get that way.) We're doing pretty okay where we are. We have a bathroom, lots of desks. However, there isn't heat or light. It all got cut a while ago. (I currently am freezing my butt of sleeping on this linoleum floor.) If I can sleep… I'm so scared I can hardly close my eyes for two seconds. My friends seem to be doing better than I am, considering the boys are snoring. (I had to shove a sock in Sean's mouth before he could blow our cover.) Every once in a while, I'll see a shadow by the door, or hear a small groan. I'm the only one that seems to notice. Maybe this is a dream? Maybe I'm just imagining things? Either way, this is awful. If it was a dream, I'm sure I would have woken up now. (I've pinched myself a million times by now.) I'm more jumpy than I've ever been in my entire life. Even when it's something as simple as one of my friends shifting in their sleep. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. If I do, it means I'm probably dead. :(_

 _Signed, October Lila Matthews_

October closed her journal and sighed. She flicked off the flashlight and looked around the dark room. All of her friends seemed to be doing just fine, considering the crisis they were in. October tried snuggling in her blanket, trying mostly to keep warm. She eventually sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself best she could. She stood up and peeked out the window. She winced at the sight. There was a few zombies across the lawn. A few people looked hurt, injured, probably dead. She then quietly put down the blinds. She sighed sitting against the cold brick wall underneath the window. Was this real? Would she wake up tomorrow and everything would be a dream?

The next morning, October woke to the sound of her friends passing around cans for breakfast.

"Morning October." Molly said from the desk she was sitting at.

"Why were you sleeping by the wall?" Lauren scoffed.

October grumbled a little and smoothed her hair. "I fell asleep sitting here." she answered finally.

"Why were you sitting there then?" Jacob asked.

"Because, originally, I couldn't sleep. I probably didn't fall asleep until 2am." October replied groggily.

"Well, we saved some corn for you. Even though your the only one who eats it." Molly smiled.

October stood up and stretched.

"Thanks." she said.

Then, all the sudden, there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone held their breath.

"Guys… has anyone seen Ophelia?"Molly asked, looking around the room.

"I didn't see her go in the bathroom…" Nova said.

" _Ophelia?"_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _And then, boom, everyone was a zombie!_ **That's not an ending!** _Why not?_ **That's not how you end a story, everyone knows that!** _How should I end it then?_ **Well, we might as well end it here. Everyone loves suspense, cliffhangers, and the possibility of a part two!** _It'd be so much easier if everyone was just a zombie._ **No.**

Note From the Author:

Hey, peeps! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want a part two! I ended it on a cliffhanger, because I was bored of writing it… to be honest. Anyways, remember, this is fiction. Also, let me know who your favorite character is! (Mine is October.) BYE! :) (P.S, who do YOU ship?)

~Kelyn Belle King :D

~And remember, always do what you love! You were made to love what you love for a reason! Remember, you are loved, and you are good enough! Someone does care!~

Part 2, coming soon! Sneak Peak of the summary!

October and her friends have been caught in a terrible disaster, a real Zombie apocalypse! Not only do they have to fight to survive, they are stuck with the two most popular (and snobby) girls in their school. Things seem to start looking up until one of their friends goes missing. And one of them is hiding a secret… could someone among them _be controlling the zombies?_

HA! You'll have to wait for part two, PUNKS! (I am so evil.) :3


End file.
